The field of invention is clamps for the removable attachment of flanged pipe or closing the end of flanged pipe.
Flange terminated pipes can be removably attached with clamps that secure opposing flanges together under compression by an annular collar. The collar has an inner annular groove to receive the mating pipe flanges.
The compression force can vary with the means used to secure the collar. A typical collar has two opposing C-shaped sections that are joined at one end by a hinge. The other end is secured by a screw attached clamp. The compression will vary with the degree to which the screw is tightened, which would require a torque wrench. In many settings, the screw can be over tightened. The threads can wear over time and generate debris. For flanges that are opened and closed in cyclic production processes, the debris can contaminate the flange surface forming leaks, or contaminate the vessel contents. Screws can come loose over time with repeated use, misuse and vibrations, particularly if the threads are stripped or worn down.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have such a collar style clamp that avoids the periodic tightening of screw at the clamping ends of the C-shaped members.
It would also be desirable to have such a collar style clamp in which the compression load of the flanges can be set without a torque wrench, in which the compression load is not capable of being tampered with.
It would also be desirable to have such a collar style clamp with multiple safety features, including a tamper proof sealing means.
It would also be desirable to have such a collar style clamp suitable for pressure vessels.
It would also be desirable to have such a clamp that is stamped and certified to meet the rules of the ASME Section VIII, Division 1, which is a much more stringent requirement than being made “in accordance with the ASME code”.
It would also be desirable if the clamp mechanism provides a minimum non-adjustable level of clamping force, with minimum particulate generation, which is a critical characteristic for systems where material contamination from such particulate can ruin the product.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.